The Chipmunks new LoverBrother
by chipmunk3xfan
Summary: this is my 1st story ever, and it introduces the chipmunks new brother, Jewl, and how he was added into their love group. Adult themes and gay pairings. Hope u guys like it! :D I fixed it, so it should b easier to read now. Gay Content. :D
1. Meet Jewl

_Journal Entry:_

I was lying in my new bed thinking about everything that had just happened; still thinking if this was all a dream come true or a nightmare that had finally ended…

Hey there! My name's Jewl, and when I was little, I lived with my chipmunk family in our tree home with my mom, dad, older brother Alvin, and identical twin brother Simon (my little brother Theodore hadn't been born yet). At the time, Simon and I were only one, and Alvin was two. One curious day, I crawled out of our home when our mom wasn't looking, was kidnapped by cruel hunters. One of the hunters, to my unapparent notice, was an evil sorcerer, and he cast a spell on me to turn me human. I had managed to crawl away, and this nice young couple found me and adopted me. Since then, I had no idea I was a chipmunk, or that I was adopted. My adopted parents had just found me on the road by the woods, so they thought it was best not to let me know I was adopted.

I lived with them until I was sixteen. For my sixteenth birthday, my adopted parents took me to see an Alvin and the Chipmunks concert in Hollywood. Yup, my brothers had made it big, and were living it large as one of the most popular pop trio the world's known by far. So at the concert, my parents had arranged a special surprise for me, I got to sing with them!

But, everyone knew I was a bad singer, even I knew that, but that didn't stop me; though, I've badly dreamed of becoming a singer. But, since it was my birthday, everyone wanted me to have my dream.

Besides, I wasn't going to be using my normal voice, instead, they had arranged for me to use this headset that made my voice sound like a chipmunk's so that I could blend in with the boys. Well, when it came time for my solo, everyone was stunned how much I sounded like one of the Chipmunks, even with the headset! No one could understand how I could possibly sound so much like of the Chipmunks, but the Chipmunks had an idea.

So the Chipmunks, my adopted parents and I all went to the Wizards of Waverly place studio. The Wizards cast was shooting the final scene of the final part of the "Wizards vs. Angels" trilogy. When they were finished, the Chipmunks asked if they could speak to Selena, David, and Jake. We all gathered in the conference room where we could talk privately.

The Chipmunks explained to them that they believed that I was their long lost brother that their mother had always talked about, but the only way to know for sure was if they used some of the wizards' spell undoing potion. The three of them had agreed so long as we promised to not let anyone know that they really were Wizards, or that they had real magic at the studio, the public was supposed to think it was all fake.

Having no second thoughts or doubts, we agreed. They then gave me some violet ooze in a small flask. They explained that, if I really was a chipmunk, I would be turned back to normal; otherwise, nothing would happen. I drank some of the ooze, and sure enough, I was turned back into a chipmunk! I looked exactly like Simon, with us being identical twins and all, and I sounded just like them without the headset, and I was a great singer!

The Wizards explained that the sorcerer that did this to me must have made my human voice be no good at singing to throw people that were looking for me off track. We were all so happy to be back together, so badly I was almost ready to jump out and move in with them. But I was a little worried on how my adopted parents would feel. I didn't want to hurt their feelings, after all the care and love they've given me over the past fifteen years; that's a lot to account for!

But, apparently and thankfully, they were totally fine with it. They said it was because they understood that I'd want to live with my real family, and they said they'd visit. So we said goodbye to the Wizards cast and my adopted parents, and went to go find Dave to tell him the good news.

On the way home, my brothers explained that after I had left, our parents had had Theodore a year later, and then left to go join a band of hippies (no it wasn't the 60's, but there were a bunch of people that wanted to relive those times, so they made a new hippie tribe), and my brothers had gone to live with Dave, so our new last name was Seville.

I told them I was so happy to be a chipmunk again, and I told them all about my life with my adopted family. I told them I already knew so much about them, after all, I was their #1 fan! I didn't mention that I knew that their crushes on the Chipettes were all faked, and that they just pretended to like each other for the public. In truth, the Chipettes were single, and had no interest in any real relationships. The Chipmunks, on the other hand, all had crushes on each other, and all three of them knew about it. Alvin and Theodore loved each other, Simon and Alvin loved each other, and Simon and Theodore loved each other, and they all knew and were fine with it.

Yeah, it's incest and gay, but, what they don't know was that I desperately wanted to be added to their love group as well. Now that I was a chipmunk again, I could have a real relationship with them, but would they accept me into their love group?

That was the haunting question that played in my head over and over again as I lay down in my new bed. Dave had gone straight to the store and bought me everything I'd need in yellow, including a sweater to match my brothers. I was very thankful for everything that everyone was doing for me, but I still couldn't feel that happy without being in the Chipmunks love group. I mean, for boys, three isn't uncommon, but four?

I thought that four would be better than three, because this way someone would always have a partner, but I had never heard of a four way love group. But then again, who knew? Theodore was still sort of naïve and cuddly, even for a fifteen year old, but was that enough for him to actually like me? Simon was my sixteen year old twin, but he still was so much more mature than any of us, would I seem to immature for him? Then there was Alvin, the oldest of us all, standing proud at seventeen. Alvin was a huge flirt, but would he truly love me? I may be sixteen, but just because I was their age, would they add me into their group?

At this point, I suppose I'd be happy if just one of them liked me! I thought of all of these things for a really long time, until eventually, I did fall asleep; and the question continued lurking in my head.

But, for all you know, things might just my way eventually. All I have to do now is wait and see…


	2. Jewlodore

I was lying in my bed thinking how different today was from yesterday…

Yesterday, I was a human living with my adopted family on a dead end road in Ohio, and now, I was a chipmunk again, living with my chipmunk brothers in Hollywood! We had so much work to do today, since everyone wanted to see the new Seville brother. We had to redo like every song my brothers had recorded, so that they would have me in them.

I felt sort of bad about making so much work for everyone, but they seemed to really be enjoying spending time with me. I wondered how Alvin felt about me taking the spotlight from him, but he was ok with it, since he knew it wouldn't last long. I still wondered if any of them loved me, and if I would be added into their love circle.

I was thinking all of these things, when I heard my door creak open. "Jewl? Are you awake?" Theodore whispered, peeping his head into my room.

"Yeah. Can't sleep..." I replied, smiling lightly as I looked at his cute and innocent face.

Theodore breathed a small sigh as he seemed relieved that he hadn't waken me up, and an abrupt silence echoed the room as we stared into each other's eyes.

He then broke the ice when he suddenly asked in a shaky voice.

"Can I sleep with you? I had a nightmare."

"Of course Theo!" I cheered, nodding my head in reply. I scooted a little to the side, giving him room, and patted the side of the bed, gesturing him to lie down beside me.

He happily climbed onto my bed. Once he got comfortable, I look at him, and stared into his bright emerald green eyes with a glinting smile.

"What was your nightmare Theo?" I asked, trying to get to him. "Or does it bother you too much to talk about?"

Theodore hesitated then breathed a small sigh.

"No…" He replied, "Its okay, I'll tell you. I dreamt that…that…"

"That?" I chuckled, seeing him stutter was really a turn on. I patted his shoulder. "Go on Theo, its okay…."

Theodore finally seemed to find his voice, breathed heavily, and looked me in the eyes.

"I dreamt that… you turned back into a human, and moved away… and I never saw you again." Theodore looked like he was going to cry. Heck, I gotta admit, looking into his innocent eyes was going to make me cry too!

I was glad though that I was getting along so well with my little brother, I mean, he wasn't even born when I lived with my chipmunk family in our tree, for heaven's sake! It was only the end of my second day with my brothers, already I managed to get really close with Theodore! I smiled at him and wrapped my arm around his shoulder, wrapping him in a warm, loving embrace.

"Look at me Theo…" I whispered to him, and immediately Theodore looked up at me, his beautiful emerald green eyes glimmering with his held in tears.

"I'm a chipmunk for life. Even if I did get turned into a human again, I would know I was really a chipmunk this time, and I'd do everything I could to get turned back and come live with you again."

Theodore smiled at me and returned my hug with a tight one of his own; his head lay firmly on my chest as he nuzzled against me, making me blush. He looked up at me smiling, his blush obvious in my eyes, even through the darkness.

"Have you ever felt…?" He began asking, but then he seemed to clam up. I wondered what he was going to say, so I looked at him curiously, and raised a smirk and an eyebrow at him.

"Felt what, Theo?"

He shook his head, keeping his gaze away from me; his blush only glowing redder. "Forget it… I was getting way too ahead of myself. I shouldn't ask you about this so soon."

I tried not to show my excitement, despite my silent fits of laughter. I think I knew what he was going to say, so I placed my finger on his chin, making him look at me dead in the eye.

"Come on, Theo…" I persuaded in a seductive tone, "It's okay. You can tell me…"

Theodore thought it over, then finally, after a brief moment of silence, he looked at me shyly, his blush now full bloom as I can see him trying not to keep eye contact with me.

"Ok. Have you ever liked a guy?" He suddenly asked, trying, but failed, to make sure I didn't get to his question right.

'Oh my Gosh! It's really happening!'My mind screamed, hoping that this wasn't a dream.

"Not in the past… why, have you?" I asked.

Theodore gently nodded and replied, "I love…"

I nodded, trying to contain my excitement.

"Go on…" I said, forcing him to continue.

Theodore hesitated, and with a big sigh, he sat up and sat on the edge of my bed; his head hung low as he spoke in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I love Alvin… Simon too… And they both love me, and each other, and we all know and are ok with it. Is that weird? You know, to you?"

My mouth dropped slightly as I heard him. I was a disappointed that he hadn't said he loved me, but I tried my best not to show it. With a quick reply, I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest, trying to keep myself from showing.

"No, I think it's cute…" a small grin then began slowly creeping in my face.

Theodore had a curious look on his face, and looked at me.

"Even though we're brothers?" He asked, in a rather spiteful tone.

I nodded gently in reply. "Yes, even though you guys are brothers."

Theodore smiled and placed his paw on my foot.

"Good, because I love you too, Jewl…" He finished, an ear to ear smile on his face.

I was shocked and so excited! I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I wanted him to love me so badly, but I didn't know that he actually did!

I smiled back at him, and placed my paw over his; my face suddenly blushing brightly at touching him.

"Well, I love you too Theo… I love you a lot."

Theodore's face lit up and as he began to leak out tears from his eyes.

"R-really?"

Nodding, I replied, "Really, with all my heart."

Theodore smiled as he came up close to me again.

"I love you too Jewl, I have pretty much ever since you got here."

I smiled back and hugged him gently, whispering to him the same. We both smiled at each other, hugging each other tightly, feeling each other's warmth, our breathing; both our hearts beating like drums as we cuddled. We just stayed like that for a while, but it seemed too short to us. Finally, after mustering a bit of courage in my voice, I spoke up.

"Do you think Alvin and Simon will mind?"

Theodore shook his head gently as he gleamed a sly smile at me.

"Nah, four is better than three… besides, I've been wanting this since you came back into our lives."

I smiled brightly as my neared my face toward his; cupping his chubby furry cheeks with my paws.

"You know what, I was thinking the same thing." That said, we locked lips, sharing our first, passionate kiss.

We kissed for a long time; his arms pushing at my lower back as I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening our kiss.

We continued kissing for another minute or so, this time our tongues doing battle as Theo dominantly pushed me to the bed, stabbing my mouth with his tongue. I loved hearing his cute, soft moans escape his mouth as we closed our eyes to deepen our kiss.

Once the need for air came to us, we slowly broke off.

"I can't sleep, can you?" he smiled at me. I simply shook my head in reply.

"Not until we're done with other bed business..."

We smiled at each other seductively, and we crashed our lips together in one deep, forceful kiss; our lustful desires now running on total overdrive as our tongues began a passionate, war for dominance. While we kissed, Theodore began removing my PJ shirt, and surely but slowly I did the same; grazing my paws over his well rounded body, while he began massaging my bare back with his, making me shudder under his touch.

He pushed me down to the bed, knowing I'm letting him be the dominant one here. He began kissing my neck, down on my pulse; making me moan and melt at his lips. Man, was he good!

"Oh, you've done this before… haven't you?" I asked between my moans, gasping for air as he thumbed my nipples, making me shudder more; my moans doubling in volume.

He said nothing as he brought his lips back to mine, allowing me to remove the rest of his clothes. He smiled as he felt me strip his pants and briefs. He moved each of his legs off the bed to give me and easier time in removing his pants, exposing his dick to me; turning me more on than I had ever expected.

"Alright, you're turn…" He whispered as we broke our kiss. He began kissing down my neck, onto the newly formed hickey where he had sucked, and began moving downward, to my chest. Once he got to my waist, he took my waistband into his mouth, and slowly pulled my pants and briefs off; his teeth barely grazing over my already throbbing dick, making me moan like a little girl.

I blushed as he sat up and looked at my dick standing freely and throbbing uncontrollably in the dark room. He smiled gently at me as he leaned in and blew air on my dick, making me shudder and moan loudly; it was so darn good that I had to grip my sheets to keep myself in control.

"Seems that someone's enjoying himself…" Theodore smiled seductively. Is this really the same Theodore I know? The shy, innocent little chipmunk brother of mine? I didn't know he was so, _rough_… when it came to foreplay. But darn, was he good…

He then laid his nude, round body on me; ensuring both our dicks would rub each other on contact.

As soon as his touched mine I moaned, making my hips buck and my mouth open. As soon as I opened my mouth, Theodore stabbed his tongue into me again as we shared another kiss; as we began grinding against each other, the friction making us moan; muffled excellently by our lips and tongues.

He moved down to my waist, and smiled as he hovered over my throbbing dick. He gripped the base and pumped once, and already my hips bucked as I moaned in ecstasy. With a smile on his face, he lowered his face to it, and gave it a gentle kiss at the tip, making me squirm from the pleasure. I was in his control, and I liked it.

Knowing I couldn't take it anymore, he slowly took me entirely into his mouth. I instantly moaned as I felt his warm mouth encase me, and even more so when he began pumping me; bobbing his head up and down.

"Ugh! Theodore… t-that's good… uh…" I began rambling between my moans. I tightened my grip on the sheets as he kicked up his speed, making me moan louder.

"Theo…" I moaned, feeling myself hitting my peak. Theo knew what I meant, and he stopped and pulled away before I could cum. He brought his face to mine as we shared another deep, passionate kiss.

That's it, no more Mr. Nice Munk… I flipped right from under him, and now I'm the one on top and in charge. I motioned my lips down to his collar bone, and toward his chubby nipples. I began sucking on his left nipple, which caused to scream in pleasure as I felt his hips twitch at my sucking; his moans now becoming labored.

"Ah, Jewl… t-that… right there… ah!" Theo mumbled through his moans. He was in heaven, but when I'm through, he'll be dead in paradise. I kept sucking until his nipple grew hard and erect before moving onto the other side, giving the same treatment until both stood hard.

Moving downward, I gently hovered closely over Theodore's dick. Wow, for a fifteen year old, he's pretty big! I let my hot, horny breath air on him, making him shudder and moan from the mere anticipation.

"You likey?" I asked, and before he could reply, I grabbed the base of his dick, and gently licked his tip, breaking his reply with a loud, exhilarating moan.

Knowing I've won this battle, I began pumping him slowly before I began sucking him off; his moans beginning to escalate as I swirled my tongue on his tip, making his place his hand on my head, forcing me to suck faster. I didn't complain, so I began sucking him off faster, bobbing my head up and down; taking his dick all the back to the back of my throat.

I wanted to gag, but it was too darn good, I didn't want to ruin this moment.

"Oh, Jewl… I-I'm gonna… gonna…" He mumbled through his moans. I instantly got his message, and stopped before he could cum. I looked at his throbbing dick, being held tightly by the grip on my hand. I smirked at him seductively, knowing how we could take this love session to the next level.

I released him and got on all fours, exposing my vulnerable ass to him; my dick throbbing badly, wanting him to enter me. Sure, I was still a virgin there, but I want him… and want him _BAD._

I heard him sit up, and felt his warm hands caress my hips as he mounted me, his throbbing dick touching my tail hole. I moaned lightly as I felt him teasing me, rubbing his dick at my entrance.

"T-Theo… I- I can't take it anymore…" I moaned, tightly grabbing his right hand with mine, my eyes giving him a yearning look as I looked back at him.

"Okay, Jewl… just try to relax, okay?" He cooed at me, and he gently flipped me over, making our eyes meet once more. I gripped my hands on his elbows as I felt him enter me. As soon as I felt his tip enter, I bucked my hips and tensed at the entry. Theodore cupped my cheek, and leaned in to give me a deep, loving kiss, which caused my body to relax.

Theodore began moving. He started off with a slow gentle rhythm, and I felt his kindness in his actions. He slowly moved himself in and out of me slowly, but I had to take him in entirely, with every thrust he pushed himself in to the hilt. It was heaven. Our bodies created friction that rubbed against my bare dick, and when he began to speed up his thrusts, began pleasuring me from both ends.

"Ah, Theo… go faster! Faster, darn it… faster!" I rambled in between my moans. He began picking up speed, making my eyes roll back from sheer ecstasy as my felt myself nearing my climax. Before we could hit our peaks, Theodore slowly began to stop, and he pulled out of me; letting me give a disappointed groan when I felt him pull out.

"W-why did y-you stop…?" I breathed, glaring him a look.

He said nothing as he moved his face away from me, pointing his ass at me. This time, he wanted to be mounted.

"Well? Aren't you gonna take me?" He asked, seductively, shaking his butt at me.

"W-why didn't you finish me off?" I asked, trying to catch my breath; my dick now throbbing faster while I looked at his sexy butt.

"If I let you cum so soon, what fun would that be, right?"

I blushed hard as I looked away from him. I had to admit, he had a point. I carefully mounted him; my hands caressing his round body, making him shudder from my gentlest touch. I felt my throbbing dick touch his entrance, and I heard him stifle a moan, making me hornier than a while ago.

Slowly, I entered him. Sure, he was a little stretched, but it was still tight.

Theodore then grabbed my hand with his, and looked back at me with a smile.

"Jewl, you're not gonna break me… I'm not a doll, and I love you… so I trust you…"

I felt my heart melt with his words. I began a steady rhythm, hoping he gets more comfortable with my dick in him. I felt his butt squeeze tightly every time I thrust into him, moaning with him as I felt him thrust back at me; our hips bucking every time we pushed our bodies together. I began picking up speed, and our moans began climbing in volume as our thrusts began going faster and stronger; our bodies making a loud 'thump!' every time I slammed into him.

When I felt myself hitting the peak, I copied Theodore's actions, and slowly began to stop. I slowly pulled myself out of him, and Theodore immediately turned around to face me. He grabbed my dick as I grabbed his, and we began jerking the other off; our moans now on the fringe of hitting the peak of our voices.

I felt his dick grow erotically as I felt him climaxing; coincidentally, I felt the same as he jerked me faster.

"I-I'm gonna… cum… any second…" He mumbled as he breathed through his moans.

Initially, I was going to say the same, when our peaks hit, and we suddenly came all over our stomachs; the pearly white liquid coating us with such heat as we shared another deep passionate kiss. We lazily reached for the towels placed in the drawer on the side of my bed, dried each other off, and lay down beside each other, cuddling next to each other lovingly.

"That… that was… amazing…" Theodore mumbled, smiling at me.

"You… were amazing, Theo…" I replied.

We shared one final kiss before snuggling close to one another, keeping each other safe in our arms.

"I love you, Jewl…" I heard him mumble.

"I love you too, Theodore…" I replied, cuddling my chin over his head. He smiled as he felt me breathing, and kissed my chest.

"You know what?" He then asked.

"What?"

"It was okay that I had my nightmare… cause now I had my dream come true."

I smiled lightly as I cupped my paw on his cheek.

"Me too, Theo… me too…"

I had wondered if I'd get the same reaction with Alvin… and Simon, but it didn't bother me as much as it did before. I'm a Seville brother, and Theodore loved me. Those thoughts now in my head, I closed my eyes and slowly let sleep take over me.


	3. Jewlmon

The next day, I was kind of relieved; at the same time, not so much. Yes, I loved doing famous people stuff, but I was satisfied to have a day for myself in my new home. Theodore and I had decided not to tell anyone about our little "act" last night (unless Alvin and/or Simon accepted me into the love group as well; that was the deal between us).

Since this morning, Simon had given me a little bit of high school homework that I've missed since I moved here. Realizing it was breakfast though, I decided to let Theo and I have something to eat first. We dressed, kissed, and went downstairs. When we got to the table to eat breakfast, Dave came up to us with an announcement.

"Today, since we have the day off from fame… we are going to use this opportunity to get all of our shopping done."

We all lightly groaned; but no one took as badly as Alvin.

"Do we HAVE to go with you Dave?" He whined. Dave simply rolled his eyes as he gave a frustrated sigh.

"You didn't let me finish Alvin." He said with an annoyed tone.

"Normally, I wouldn't make you boys tag along, but since Jewl has a lot of hard homework to catch up with, Alvin and Theodore, you will be coming with me, so he can concentrate."

"Hey! Why does Si get to stay behind?" Alvin interrupted again. This time he had a look of feigned hurt and irritation written all over it.

Dave simply glared at him as he scratched his chin.

"Please stop interrupting me and let me finish, Alvin…" he groaned. Alvin gave a huff in defeat as he crossed his arms and kept quiet.

"Now, I'm letting Simon stay so he could tutor Jewl. Can I trust you with that, Si?"

"Yes sir!" Simon replied, fake-saluting Dave. We all then laughed, even Alvin couldn't help but snicker a little.

But, surprisingly, even little Theodore looked a little irritated that Si gets to stay.

"I want to stay behind and help Jewl with his schoolwork too!" he whined, looking down to the floor; his eyes avoiding contact.

Alvin rolled his eyes as he patted his shoulder, "In case you hadn't noticed, Theo, Si's the smart one, and you're the uh- not-so-smart one..."

Theodore's eyes began to water, and Dave gave him a deadly glare.

"Alvin…" he boomed in a frustrated voice

I quickly hugged him tightly and cooed in his ear, "Aw Theo, don't be sad, I'm sure Alvin didn't mean it…"

I then made a quick glance at Alvin, with a '_You'd better apologize quickly or you're dead' _look on my face.

"Right Alvin?"

Alvin blushed, gave Theodore a loving hug, and placed his mouth near his earlobe as he whispered,

"I'm sorry Theo, I didn't mean it, you know I love you…"

This made Theodore blush, and Alvin winked happily at him. Thankfully, Dave didn't notice a thing. Sheesh, is Dave really that oblivious?

"Come on boys and finish up so we can go." Dave spoke up, breaking up the cute, cuddly moment. We quickly finished our breakfast, ran upstairs and showered. We then got dressed, and went back down to the living room where Alvin, Theodore, and Dave were all getting ready to go.

"We'll be back around dinnertime fellas. Take care of yourselves, okay?" Dave said. Simon and I eagerly nodded.

"Have fun." Simon spat sarcastically at Alvin.

I tried my best not to laugh.

Alvin gave his signature smirk as he sighed in reply,

"You too bro…"

Simon rolled his eyes and said, "Oh please Alvin, you know I love to tutor!"

Alvin shook his head and laughed.

"Not you, I meant Jewl…"

We all lightly laughed this time, when Dave honked the horn impatiently.

"Bye guys. Catch y'all later, kay?" Alvin said, giving us both big hugs. I couldn't help but blush, feeling his warmth on me. I just hope Alvin didn't notice, however, I _did_ notice Simon blush when Alvin hugged him, and I smiled quietly.

On the other hand, Theodore looked heartbroken about leaving.

"I'm really gonna miss you Jewl." He said, tears forming in his eyes. I gave him a huge hug and smiled lightly at him.

"I'll miss you too Theo, but I see you this evening, okay. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere…" Theodore didn't let go of me until Dave honked the horn again.

Theodore then gave Simon a big hug, then left with Alvin outside as we watched them pull away out of the driveway.

"Gosh, you'd think he was moving away!" I joked, trying to break the ice.

Simon stared at me sternly as if he was thinking something over. I gulped nervously as I saw his face. I hoped he hadn't figured out Theodore had a crush on me. We closed the front door, and walked into the kitchen.

Simon sat down at the table, while I got some water from the tap.

"Hey Si…" I asked, "You want any water before we start?" But he didn't reply. Simon just stood there, staring blankly at the wall, deep in thought.

"Si?" I tried again. No response.

"Hello? Earth to Simon!" I shouted. This time Simon jumped in surprise, snapping out of his thoughts, and turned towards me.

"What? What was it?" He asked, looking like he was getting his brain to work again.

I raised an eyebrow at his confused expression. He adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose before looking away from me.

"Sorry," he continued, blushing a little, "I think I was thinking too hard there for a sec."

"I just wanted to know if you wanted some water before we got started." I said, restating my sentence.

"Oh, sure, uh- yeah, thanks…" Simon mumbled; he looked like he was trying to re-gather his thoughts.

I got a chipmunk-sized glass from the sink and started to fill it with water from the tap. All the while, I started to wonder If Simon _had _figured out that Theodore had a crush on me. Gosh, I hope not. Then again, if he had figured it out, maybe he would confess his love for me!

'_No, I mustn't get so ahead of myself.'_ I screamed in my head. _'I mean, Theodore is so loving, so it's no surprise that he warmed up to me so fast, but Simon wouldn't warm up to me THAT much THAT fast, or would he?'_

I was thinking so hard that the cup started to overflow, and water was beginning to spill all over the floor. Simon quickly jumped up to the sink and turned off the tap. Snapping out of my thought chain, I quickly grabbed the roll of paper towels. Simon looked at me sternly, seeing if I was okay.

"Sorry Si," I assured him, my face glowing bright red in embarrassment. "I guess I was thinking too hard too."

Simon chuckled lightly as his gray eyes looked into mine.

"Hey, at least we got your brain working before we began!"

We both laughed heartily before silence filled the room again. Simon then seemed to stop thinking so hard and looked at me kindly.

"Look at us!" He said, trying not to laugh. "Twin brothers; yet, we're too busy thinking to even talk to each other! We should be using this time to get to know each other better!"

I was caught off-guard by his words that my eyes went wide. Simon noticed my discomfort, he thought what he meant was something I didn't want. He quickly began stuttering as he tried to redirect me.

"I mean, I know that we have to work, but we can talk and work at the same time right?"

I nodded eagerly.

"Sure. That's a great idea…" I replied, still trying to hide my embarrassment.

Silence then quickly followed before Simon smirked slyly at me; he brought his face close to mine as his ocean gray eyes bore deeply into mine.

"So, you must have gotten pretty close with Theo last night…" He said.

"That usually happens when you let him sleep with you when he has a nightmare. He never wants to be separated from you the rest of the following day."

I was shocked. How did Simon know that Theodore slept with me last night? I must have looked confused, because Simon laughed before he continued.

"I had to get a drink of water last night, and I saw Theo go into your room. I figured he must have had a nightmare."

I hesitantly nodded in agreement.

"So, you two must have gotten really close; perhaps, maybe even toward the love point? He finished with a devilish smirk.

Again, I was baffled. How did Simon figure that out? This was beginning to get a little scary. What if he gets mad at me? But no- his face didn't show it.

Simon chuckled again before playfully rolling his eyes.

"Oh please, not even Theodore gets _that_ attached to someone he only _likes_… I should know."

I nodded, and flinched as I instantly regretted it. I had totally forgotten that Simon didn't know that I already knew about his crushes on his brothers. But Simon just smiled and winked at me.

"Don't worry," he said, "I figured you were smart enough to figure out about all of our crushes."

I nodded hesitantly, seeing his reaction.

"I thought either that, or Theodore would have spilled the beans last night!" He added.

We both laughed heartily at the pun.

"Actually, it was both…" I replied, my eyes retuning the same slyness.

Simon smiled nervously, gulping the lump that had formed in his throat.

"So, since you like one of your brothers, maybe you like another one too? Maybe, perhaps, a twin brother?"

I was shocked. I can't believe Simon was asking me if I liked him! But, I wondered if he liked me too.

'_I guess there was only one way to find out…_' I thought. I took a deep breath before replying.

"Actually I do love you Simon. I always have, but I was afraid to tell you, because I thought that you might not like me back…"

Simon nodded knowingly as he leaned closer to me; our faces just breathing distance from each other.

"I felt exactly the same way…" He said, and our lips locked as we wrapped our arms around each other in a loving hug while sharing a loving and passionate kiss. We continued kissing for what seemed like hours, the sparks from it all just simply overwhelming.

When we finally pulled away, we began cleaning the spilled water with the paper towels.

Once we finished, I sighed at him disappointedly.

"I guess we should get to work now huh?"

Simon shrugged his shoulders and placed his paw on my shoulder.

"Hey, we have all day, why don't we do more important things first?" He said.

"I was hoping you'd say that." I replied seductively.

We quickly went up to my room, threw all our clothes off, and kissed passionately; the force so strong that we instantly collapsed onto the bed, our lips not parting since. Our kiss then began burning into a fiery battle for dominance as our tongues began swirling atop of the other. As we kissed, we let our hands roam through the other's body, our erect dicks throbbing with excitement from all the erotic tension.

"You're liking this, aren't you?" Simon moaned as we parted. I didn't reply; I smashed my lips to his into another hot kiss as he moved on top of me. He began massaging my nipples, his thumbs rubbing against the tips, making me moan loudly, only to be muffled by his delicious lips.

We pulled away with our mouths still open, our tongues reaching out as if they were begging for more. Simon then began trailing me downward with his probe. He began licking on my neck, when he stopped as he noticed the hickey Theodore placed when we had our session.

"Hey… w-w-why did you… stop?" I asked between moans. Simon then placed his lips right on the hickey, and instantly I flinched in shock as I moaned lightly.

"So, this is where Theodore left his mark, eh?" He asked lustfully; and he kissed the sweet spot heavily, and I shuddered at his warmth. I felt his tongue lap onto the mark, making me squirm and moan from the very touch.

"Hah… S-Simon, n-not there…" I moaned, gritting my teeth in pleasure. He pulled his lips away as he arched his back, our dicks rubbing from the friction.

He slammed his lips onto mine, our breaths becoming misty as we deepened our kiss every time we'd part. He wouldn't let up. With each kiss, our tongues began wrestling like mad as we went deeper in our exploration of each other. I swore I could hear Simon moan out my name as I lapped his tongue with my own.

Our kissing lasted another few minutes before our need for air finally broke us apart. We lay silently on the bed, with Simon lying dominantly on top as we slowly rubbed our bare bodies against each the other; the friction making us moan as our dicks massaged themselves against our bodies.

"Do you think Alvin knows?" I breathed, a small moan escaping my mouth. "You know, about Theo and me?"

Simon gently pecked my lips and gently shook his head.

"Nah. He's too busy loving himself to notice something as special as that…"

We both laughed lightly at the comment. At the same time, we were slowly stroking each other off, not wanting to let the heat wear off so soon.

We locked lips, and I was about to go down on Simon to suck him off when he stopped me.

"Wait…" he smiled slyly at me; his gray eyes gleaming brightly with the light. Gosh was it such a turn on.

"Let's do this the smart way…" and he winked at me.

Immediately, I got the message and began repositioning my body, so that our lower bodies were parallel to our faces, and we began sucking each other off at the same time; perfectly demonstrating a '69' position. We struggled from moaning as we had each other's dicks moving in and out of our mouths. It was hard at first, but when we got comfortable, we began sucking and moaning with an ever quickening rhythm; trying our best to pleasure the other without Cumming so soon. We continued sucking until our mouths could take each other's dicks to the base; our dicks throbbing from our heads' bobbing motion, turning us even more on.

When we felt ourselves at the peak of our lusts, we pulled off each other, and I immediately raised my butt at Simon's face.

"I know you want to pound me, Si…" I said seductively, shaking my butt a little. Simon brought his paws on my butt cheeks, massaged them, making me moan and he began playing with my tail hole with his dick. He started poking his tip at the entrance, my moans growing louder as he teased me.

"Just get in there, Si!" I whined through my moans, "Stop teasing me already!"

Then, with one quick thrust, Simon stabbed his manhood into me, and I nearly screamed as I felt him enter me. It felt so good to have my twin in me; for the first time, Si and I felt "united", so to speak. He then began moving a quicker pace, his hips beginning to speed in rhythm. I was suddenly caught off guard when he snaked his arm around my waist, and began giving me a handjob; making my moans grow into screams of pleasure as he gripped my butt with his paws, occasionally spanking me as he continued pounding me and jacking me off.

Before he could reach his climax, Simon slowly pulled out of me, making me give out a disappointed grunt as I felt his pole leave my hole.

"H-hey…"I moaned, "W-why'd y-you stop?"

"Because I want you to do me next…" he replied slyly, kissing me lustfully as we closed out eyes; our mouths muffling our moans as we tongue-tied.

When we broke off, Simon position himself in front of me, and got on all fours, showing his nice, well-formed butt at me. I felt my dick throb violently just by staring at his butt. His tail hole looked so inviting, I couldn't help myself anymore. I decided to let myself to play with him for a while, before getting to reunite with him. I placed my paws firmly on his butt cheeks, and slowly began probing my tongue around his anal cavity, making his anticipated moans turn into loud cries of pleasure.

"Oh, Jewl! T-that's good… Ah! M-more!" I heard him yell. With a lustful smile on my face, I happily complied to my twin's request, and began probing my tongue deeper into his butt. I felt him squirm and quiver as I removed my tongue from his butt. Feeling a little naughty, I flipped Simon over, so he was facing me as I loomed dominantly over him; my throbbing dick hovering over his butthole.

"J-Jewl…" Simon moaned nervously, "W-what are you doing?"

I smirked devilishly as I leaned in and kiss the tip of his throbbing dick; sucking him off a few times before moving up to his stomach, making him moan loudly as he gripped the bed sheets tightly. I licked all over his tummy, swirling my tongue inside his belly button, increasing the volume of his moans. I travelled up to his neck, and finally met his lips with my own; our mouths wide open for our tongues to hug each other in a wrestling match for dominance.

I lined up my dick into his tail hole, and as we kissed, I teased his hole with the tip of my dick, making him moan in anticipation as I massaged his chest with my paws.

"C-come on Jewl…" he whined, his hips bucking closer to my body as he neared his tail hole to my dick.

"Aren't you going to take your twin?"

With a sly smile on my face, I aligned myself to his entrance, with our arms locked around each other, and pounded him, all the way to the hilt, with one strong thrust; the force so strong that I arched back as I moaned out a cry of pleasure.

It was so surprising, that Simon yelped aloud in pleasure; his dick squirting a few strings of cum on our stomachs as it throbbed uncontrollably; his hole tightened up around my dick. Gosh, did it feel good to be one with my twin.

He brought his paws to my cheeks and began smashing my lips with his; the force so strong that we began rocking back and forth, beginning a slow, easy rhythm. Every time I thrust into him, I could feel him moan in pleasure as we kissed passionately through our love-making.

As I began picking up speed, we suddenly pulled away, my paws now grabbing Simon's hips as I began humping him faster than ever, our moans echoing in absolute harmony as our sweaty bodies began pounding against each other. Our breaths then became misty once more as the heat from our thrusting drove us into a love craze.

"Oh, Jewl… K-keep it up! Ah-Faster!" Simon moaned, closing his eyes as we savored every second of our loving. Complying, I began thrusting into him at a quicker pace. Feeling like I was going to cum, I pulled out of him at the last second; my face glowing a bright pink as I held myself in from bursting.

Simon sat up straight and positioned our throbbing dicks side by side. Immediately, we instinctively began jerking each other off, our moans quickly growing into cries of ecstasy as we sped the movement of our hands.

"Here it cums…" He joked through his moaning. Several pumps later we came at the same time, coating each other with our pearly white seeds as we screamed one last united moan of sheer bliss.

We collapsed onto my bed, exhausted, but happy, and we shared one last before we lazily cleaned ourselves off with the towels in my side drawer.

"That was amazing…" I whispered, breathless.

"You were amazing, bro…" Simon commented, smiling at me before we shared another hot kiss.

After getting dressed, we slowly began finishing what was left of my homework. By the time we were done we saw Dave pull into the driveway.

Sharing one last kiss, we opened the door for him and our brothers. When Theodore saw me, he immediately hugged me with the tightest bear hug you can imagine. Laughing, I hugged him back, and leaned my mouth to his ear.

"Simon and I scored big time while you guys were away, Theo…" I whispered, making him smile ear to ear. Simon then followed suit with Theodore in a loving tri-brotherly hug.

Now, that makes two, but I wonder if Alvin could love me as well?

That's a mystery I'll have to solve some time later. For now, I've got Theodore, and now, I've got my twin. What more could I ask for? I've been accepted by the Seville family, and have been treated as their own b almost everyone. I'm more than happy now…


	4. Jewlvin

I couldn't believe it! Theodore had a dentist appointment, and he was scared, so he asked if one of his brothers could tag along. Normally, only

a parent could tag along, but the dentist happened to be a Chipmunks fan, so he allowed Theodore to pick one brother to bring along.

Theodore picked Simon, because he told me that he hoped that this would give Alvin and I enough bonding time to realize that we loved each

other, and the love group would be complete. So Dave, Simon, and Theodore all got ready to leave for the dentist. The dentist's was 2 hours

away, and it would take at least an hour for Theodore's checkup, so Alvin and I had at least 5 hours all to ourselves. 'Come on boys, or we're

gonna be late." Dave said. Theodore and Simon rushed over to us, and each gave me a huge hug. "Hey, what am I, chopped liver?" Alvin joked.

Simon and Theodore each gave him a huge hug too. Then Dave, Simon, and Theodore all left. Alvin smirked at me and said, "Ready to do this

thing?" I gave him a confused look and said, "What do you mean Al?" He rolled his eyes and said, "I think you know what I mean." And he pulled

two condoms out of his pocket. I gasped and Alvin laughed. "How did you know? "I asked confused. Alvin rolled his eyes and said, "Oh please, it

was soooo easy to figure out! 1. Theodore has major separation anxiety from you all day yesterday, and Simon have the house to

yourselves all day, 3. Theo and Si both give you hugs as big as mine." I blushed. When he put it like that, we sounded pretty sloppy. "Do you

think Dave knows?" I asked. Alvin shook his head. "Are you kidding me? Dave never notices anything." I laughed. I had noticed that, even in the

little time I had been here, Dave HADN'T seemed to notice any of that sort of thing. "How did you know I loved you Alvin?" I asked. Alvin

shrugged and said, "Hey my bros are hot, I, know, but I'm still the hottest, so if you loved them, I knew you HAD to have loved me too." I

laughed and said, 'Well I DO love you Alvin, I really do." I hoped that Alvin truly did love me too, and he wasn't just messin with me, or saying all

of this because he was hard. Alvin stared into my eyes, and said seriously, "I love you too Jewl, I mean it with all of my heart." I knew he was

serious, and I was so happy! This meant that the love group was complete! Alvin and I kissed passionately for a little while, then Alvin grinned at

me seductively and said, "So are we going to use these things or what?" He held up the condoms. "Oh yeah." I said, grinning seductively. We

went up to my room and stripped. We kissed, and then stared at each other for the longest time. Then Alvin laid on top of me, and we rubbed

our nude bodies together, moaning loudly. Alvin sucked my dick fast and hard while I moaned, then I did the same to him, and he moaned

loudly. We wrapped ourselves around each other and kissed passionately, rolling all over the bed. Then Alvin put his condom over his dick, and

started moving it in and out of me while we both moaned loudly. I was so happy, and I could feel Alvin's dick growing harder as he climaxed.

We both moaned extra loudly as Alvin came into his condom. "Your turn." Alvin said seductively, pointing his butt at me. I put my condom over

my dick, then started moving it in and out of Alvin while we both moaned loudly. I moved faster and harder as I climaxed. We both moaned

extra loudly, and I said, "Here it comes, I'm gonna cum a huge load." As I came into my condom. We threw our condoms away, kissed, got

dressed, and went downstairs, just as Dave was pulling in. When Dave, Simon, and Theodore walked in, Alvin and I said at the same time, "So

how'd it go?" "It went very well! Theodore was barely scared with Simon there." Dave said. "And they said I have perfect teeth!" Theodore said.

When Theodore and Dave went into the other room, Simon whispered to us, "So how did it go with you two?" We both gave him a thumbs up.

We did the same to Theodore when he walked in, and he smiled. Finally, the love group was complete, and I couldn't wait until the love group

could have a group session.


	5. Grouptime

"Are you sure you fellas will be alright?" Dave asked us for the zillionth time. "Yes Dave" We all replied in unison. "Dave, I'm seventeen, and it's

not like I have to babysit newborns. The youngest I have to babysit is fifteen for crying out loud!" Alvin said, rolling his eyes. "Oh I know, but I

just can't help but worry, I mean I won't be back until lunchtime tomorrow, that's over 24 hours!" Dave said. Dave had to go on an overnight

business trip, and he was going crazy over the fact that none of us could drive, and he couldn't get us a babysitter. As if we'd have to go

anywhere! I mean, if the house burned down or something, we'd just go down the street and stay with the Millers, and call Dave from there.

Why did Dave have to be so nervous? But I guess that's just how dad's are. I mean, after all, this was our first time going this long without a

babysitter. We said goodbye to Dave and that we'd be fine for the zillionth time, and he finally left. We were all some relieved! "So, who's hard,

and is ready to let it all out?" Alvin asked, grinning seductively. "We are!" Theodore and I said in unison. Simon was about to say the same,

when a car pulled up. It was our manager, Stu. Stu walked in our house and said, "What are you just standing there for? Let's get this

photoshoot started!" We all just stared at him confused. Dave hadn't mentioned anything about a photoshoot, or any kind of famous work

today. We told Stu this, and he laughed and said, "That's because it wasn't planned until I just found out that you guys were home alone for

over 24 hours! We have to do a photoshoot to show the public how The Chipmunks play when Dave's away." Stu told us. We were all crushed.

Sure, we all loved photoshoots, but we had been looking forward to spending time together, and finally having a group session. We were even

more crushed when Stu said that they wanted it to last all day. But we finally perked up when he told us that they could only do it until 8:00 pm.

So that meant we could have a night session, and then just snuggle and enjoy each other in the morning. So in the end, we were happy. We had

a great photoshoot, and we even got together with The Chipettes to take some pics. It turns out that The Chipettes had a long lost sister! It was

my adopted sister, Isabella! I was very happy to see her again, we had gotten along great when I lived with my adopted family. Of course, Stu

wanted us to pretend to be in love with each other for the public, so we did. We all had a great time,, but we were so relieved when it was

finally 8:00 pm, and Stu and his crew left. We all rested in the den for a little while, then we went into our bedrooms to change into our PJ's,

then we all gathered in the den again. "That was a lot of work!" Theodore exclaimed. "Can you believe that Stu would just spring something like

that on us?" Simon asked, disgusted. "Well it was fun though!" I said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "So NOW who's hard and ready to let it

all out?" Alvin said grinning seductively. "We are!" Simon, Theodore, and I said in unison. So we all went up to my bedroom, and stripped. Alvin

got on top of Simon, and I got on top of Theodore, and we all rubbed our nude bodies together, moaning loudly. We sucked each other's dicks,

moaning loudly. Then I did the same to Simon, and Alvin and Theodore did the same to each other. Then I did the same to Alvin, and Simon and

Theodore did the same to each other. We all moaned loudly the whole time. Then we all got on all fours, and Simon started moving in and out

of Alvin, while I moved in and out of Simon, while Theodore moved in and out of me, while Alvin gave himself a hand job. We all moaned loudly.

Then I sucked Theodore's dick, while Simon sucked mine, while Alvin sucked Simon's, while Alvin continued to give himself a hand job. Then we

all took turns kissing each other. We all took turns sucking Alvin's dick and moving ours in and out of him, since he was the one that had to give

himself a hand job. We all moaned loudly. "Who's ready to unload?" Alvin asked grinning seductively. "We are!" we all replied, grinning

seductively. I grasped Simon's Dick, while Theodore grabbed mine, while Alvin grabbed his, and Simon grabbed Alvin's. We all started jerking

each other off. "cumfest time." We all said at the same time,, then we all moaned extra loudly as we unloaded at the same time. We all got

cleaned up with towels, and took turns kissing each other. We all moved our beds into my room, since mine was the biggest, and then pushed

them together to make one big bed. We all climbed into the big bed naked, and got comfortable, snuggling. Then we took turns saying I love

you. "I love you Simon, I love you Jewl, I love you Theodore." Alvin said. "I love you Alvin!" We all said. "I love you Jewl, I love you Theodore."

Simon said. "I love you Simon." Theodore and I said in unison. "I love you Theodore." I said. "I love you too Jewl." Theodore said. We all smiled

at each other. Four chipmunk brothers, all in love with each other, all in a big bed in their adopted human dad's house. Sure, some people may

call it a funny scene, but you've never seen so much true love in one room.


End file.
